


Armageddon

by TranscendentMagic



Category: Hellboy - All Media Types
Genre: Also eventually, Alternate Canon, Angels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Puns, Canon-Typical Violence, Demons, Dick Jokes, End of the World, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Monsters, Mutual Pining, Mythology References, Not Canon Compliant, Sex, Slow Burn, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, but not followed through, but played loosely, eventually i promise, idiots to lovers, so much sarcasm and snark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22831741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TranscendentMagic/pseuds/TranscendentMagic
Summary: When fresh-faced, newly trained F.B.I agent Hugo Blake is reassigned to work for the B.P.R.D as Hellboy's new field partner things are off to a very rocky start. They can't seem to get along, despite efforts and the tension only seems to be getting worse, making missions harder and harder.As a new world-ending threat emerges and begins to rise rapidly in New Orleans the two must learn to put their differences aside or risk humanity's extinction. If they don't kill each other first... Just why ARE they so tense around one another?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original male character/Hellboy
Kudos: 8





	Armageddon

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, anyone still alive in this fandom? I sure as Hell can't seem to leave it. This is based both on the movies and the comics. This is a more lax interpretation of the series, I’m not following any super specific canon here, just a lot of the general guidelines and events for the characters. Hellboy and Liz have never dated and are just good friends like in the comics. The events of several comics and some of the events in several of the movies have happened but the events have been heavily tweaked, which will hopefully become obvious. 
> 
> TW: Hugo is a transman, as such I might be using potentially triggering language, especially in later chapters. Not for those who don't like words like 'vagina, cunt, ect.' for a transman. Also, please mind the tags! (I promise this story won't be too long until stuff actually happens)
> 
> This is also purely just for fun and indulgence, like all my fics. I love this franchise, but couldn't commit to a specific canon, so please excuse the copious amounts of liberties I’ll be taking in the universe. The first chapter is from Hugo's, but the perspective will shift between him and HB. Enjoy!

**Chapter one: Welcome to the B.P.R.D**  
  
The moment agent Hugo Blake stepped out of the taxi he knew something was… _definitely off._ To start, the address he was given was obviously some kind of old dilapidated building if the large grimy sign stating just that above the entranceway doors had anything to say about it. The building was also completely gated off and locked, which Hugo supposed wasn’t completely unusual but the multitude of very out of the place new CCTV cameras placed in various spots around the premises arguably was. Or maybe everything in New Jersey was just this gross, Hugo couldn’t tell.  
  
Agent Hugo looked down, his black-framed glasses slightly sliding down his face, pulling out a piece of paper from his pocket and setting his suitcase down. It read in personal handwriting an address and a set of instructions he was to do. He’d been wondering why when he’d asked about his reassignment they’d been so vague, and the building in front of him was only raising more questions than answers. Hugo rechecked the address first, seeing that this was indeed the same on written on the paper. Guess this was somehow it then? What a dump.  
  
  
  
He’d only been just freshly out of training in Quantico, and as much he’d been glad to be out the Virginia state-- he’d always been more of Washington kind of man honestly-- he hadn’t been expected to transfer so immediately, not to _this_ anyway. The man who he’d met with who offered him the job barely told him anything at all except his name-- one Agent Edward Murphy-- and a flash of the bureau’s special badge. The whole thing had been so incredibly hush-hush, which he supposed was to be expected, he’d heard the rumors of how low-key the ‘Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense’ liked to be, but that wasn’t enough to know what to really expect beyond being seemingly glorified, well-paid ghost hunters. Most people knew the supernatural was real, sure, at least to some extent; the lid had been blown wide open on that long ago, but just how much of a problem were ‘monsters’ that the government poured so much money into some secret operation? The idea seemed flimsy to Hugo.  
  
He had even witnessed some of the bureau’s work himself firsthand, though he hadn’t realized who they were at the time, and didn’t like to think highly of them. He’d gotten caught up in as a child in an incident involving... _something._ Something that ended with his father being shot right in front of him by agents claiming to be ‘B.P.R.D’; That part he remembered vividly. Everything else, he honestly sure what happened, most of it was just black, blank, foggy memories that would cause him to have nightmares all through his childhood. When asked, his mother was hard-pressed about any details at all, telling him the event was better off forgotten, that it was God’s blessing he’d forgotten and to drop it, no matter how many years of asking her. But he was sure they paid her hush-money over what must’ve been a _mistake_ which angered him to this day. His father was a good, honest man, a far cry from the monsters the bureau claimed to fight.   
  
Years following in therapy and self frustration was really what even led him to even want to get into this line of work to begin with, to make sure no one ever went through what he did, be better than any of those agents ever had been to him. And now here they were again, calling on _him_ to join; the irony didn’t go unnoticed. It was the last thing he expected, being personally invited like this and at first, he’d been vehemently against it. Before he’d gotten the chance to get even a single thing said, the agent told him to think about it, and that he’d be back the following week. Still fully intending to just turn them down, Hugo had spent the rest of the week’s nights downing entire bottles of whiskey and drunkenly contemplating. As much as he hated this, he could use this to his advantage. It might’ve been his only chance to figure out what happened to his father, and something just seemed to damn tempting about it, seeing all the supposedly dirty secrets the world governments told the B.P.R.D to sweep under the rug. He had always been too curious for his own good. Fuck it, he’d say yes.  
  
  
  
_'Go to the entry buzzer and press 103'_ was the first and only real instructions past the address. Helpful. Hugo glanced to his left where a large, very outdated buzzer sat, rusting away no doubt from years of neglect. Government money put to _great_ use it seemed. Tentatively Hugo pushed the buzzer for 103, wincing at the loud, horribly scratchy electronic buzz it immediately screamed at his ears. To his surprise, a voice immediately answered back after an equally loud clicking noise.  
  
“ _Yes, what is it?_ ” The woman’s voice sounded harsh and tense through the crackling speaker and Hugo straightened out, tense and ready to reply, partly because of his training and this woman’s voice forcefully reminded him of his stick-up-the-ass physical training instructor, but mostly because he just wanted this to be over with and figure out how in the world _this_ was supposed to be his reassignment.  
  
“Agent Hugo Blake, FBI. Transferring from--”   
  
Hugo didn’t even get the chance to continue on before the woman interrupted. “ _Yeah, yeah, put your hand on the screen, son._ ” The woman commanded, and to Hugo’s genuine surprise the entire front of the buzzer system flipped up and out of the way, revealing a very sophisticated modern-looking handprint biometrics recognition machine. ...Guess this really was the place after all then.  
  
Hugo put his hand on the black screen and watched a bright blue light flash up and down his hand several times, the machine beeping and a window on the screen popping up and turning green. Not a moment later, the front gate of the building unlocked with a cringingly loud racket, creaking and groaning as it rolled away to let him in. The buzzer flipped back to its original state, nearly nipping Hugo in the process. Without any more word for a long tense moment, Hugo took that to mean he was free to go in.  
  
Past two sets of old entranceway doorways, that seemed out of place, Hugo found not a trace of what the building appeared to be on the outside. Instead, he found an incredibly stylish art-deco installed reception room. A very spacious, high vaulted room with large oil paintings hanging on the walls, some of them portraits with placards Hugo didn’t recognize, nor was he close enough to read. Dark marble floors stretched below him, interrupted in the middle with a large golden seal of the bureau’s symbol. A large white reception desk was the only furniture in the huge room, sitting to the very right, a woman in a plain black suit matching Hugo’s own sitting there, her fingers tapping away quickly at a computer setup. Not having anywhere else he could have possibly gone, Hugo walked up to the desk, trying to subtly gain the woman’s attention by clearing his throat softly but the woman stayed firm to her stare at the computer screen, the sound of the clacking keyboard filling the otherwise silent room. Eventually, Hugo opened his mouth to say something but the woman once again interrupted him.  
  
“Badge and gun on the table, sir.” She spoke strangely board, still not looking up from the computer screen.   
  
“Why?” Hugo asked, confused. He did kind of need them for his job, didn’t he? He sincerely hoped he wasn’t getting screwed over into doing a desk job for these weirdos and wouldn’t be out there in the field--  
  
The woman sighed, visibly annoyed. “You won’t be needing them, your new badge and identification are being made now. Your badge and gun, _please._ ” The woman repeated.  
  
Hugo supposed that made sense, but he still wanted to ask about how that meant he also had to hand over his gun but figured he shouldn’t make too much a scene his first day in. Not yet at least. The man let out a sigh of his own, eyebrows knit together in frustration as he tossed his badge on the desk and un-holstered his much-loved handgun, placing it much more gently down. The woman slid them into a plastic tray, putting them somewhere under the table’s hidden view. Goodbye old friends, Hugo thought as the woman returned to her keyboard clicking once more and the room fell once again tensely quiet.  
  
Just as Hugo opened his mouth to say something, the woman beat him to the punch. “Elevator on your right, press three.” She said, sparing the man only the briefest flat glance to him and then to the elevator that pinged open at that very moment, it’s bright orange lighting inviting.   
  
Still confused but getting the feeling this woman wasn’t going to give him any answers Hugo had no choice, suitcase in hand, he walked into the elevator, pressing the faded button that was just barely legible as ‘3’. The first thing Hugo noticed once he looked up from the buttons was that there wasn’t any screen to show what floors were passing, and the buttons didn’t light up either. How was anyone supposed to know where they were going? This place just got weirder and weirder.  
  
What felt like way too long a journey down, just as the man was really starting to feel on edge again, the elevator pinged brightly, opening to his apparent destination. The doors opened to reveal an enormously tall, long hallway, sectioning off into several long ones that connected to it, an endless number of doors and rooms he could see even from the elevator. A multitude of people in suits walked about in various directions through the hallways. Quite a lot busier than Hugo had expected. Then again, really he hadn’t been sure what exactly to expect would be behind the doors. How many people did this bureau employ exactly?  
  
“Good morning.” A much older man said cheerily, standing just outside the elevator, greeting Hugo with a smile, closing a manilla envelope he’d been staring into a moment prior. Immediately Hugo knew the voice; Edward Murphy, once again, in all his late 50 somethings, mustached glory. “It’s a pleasure to see you again Agent Blake, I’ll be handling your initiation and today’s briefing.”   
  
“Of course, a pleasure, Agent Murphy.” Was all Hugo could think to say, wanting to keep face through the circumstances. God this was weird.  
  
Murphy seemed to somehow read his mind, his expression almost apologetic as he gestured for the agent to walk with him down the hallway. “I take it you have a lot of questions now, I’m sorry I couldn’t answer them before, you know how it can be with red tape everywhere. I know none of this is standard protocol but…”   
  
“ _But?_ ” Hugo echoed.  
  
“Well, I’m sure you have some impression of what the B.P.R.D’s purpose is, yes? You mentioned in our chat back in Quantico you’d heard of us before.”  
  
Hugo felt a pang of something angry but kept it down. Putting on a face right now was way more important to get to what he wanted. “Yes, of course, everyone’s heard of what you guys do here. Monster hunting, right?” Hugo couldn’t help but add a bit of snark to his reply, but it seemed to go entirely unnoticed by the other agent. Either that or he was just being nice, it was hard to tell.  
  
“Yes, but not entirely. We do occasionally send agents out in the field for paranormal assessment and removal, but a lot of our agents don’t even work out in the field; we also help in researching and archive collecting too. The bureau does _many_ things.” Agent Murphy seemed proud of that, the way his tone sounded, although Hugo didn’t have a clue why. Pencil pushing data collection didn’t sound like a very exciting or noble pursuit.   
  
“Sir, I don’t mean to interrupt, but I’m still confused, what is it _exactly_ I’ll be--”  
  
“What I’m getting at, is that we aren’t quite what the public thinks of us, Agent Blake. We don’t just protect humanity from that which goes bump in the night, sometimes it can be more complicated than that. Sometimes the bump in the night is even on our side, as you might know from some of our more… infamous agents.“  
  
Hugo felt a pang of something tense, thinking back to the sparse articles he’d read about some of the more publically written about agents. There was, of course, that fish guy who’d stopped the giant shark attack in California a few years ago, that was interesting. Or that other one, what was their name? Hugo has seen their picture once on TV about some event in Russia a while long while back but what had it been? Devil-something? Or was it Hell--  
  
“Which is actually why you’re here. We have a special assignment for you, Agent Blake, something that a very skilled Agent like yourself should be well equipped to handle.”  
  
“Of course, sir, whatever it is I’ll do my best.” Hugo tried to sound confident amid his confusion.  
  
“Don’t worry, son, I’m sure you’ll be fine, things here aren’t like those stiff boards back in Quantico--” Agent Murphy continued on but abruptly stopped, not only his speech but also his gait, almost causing Hugo to almost crash into his back. “Hellboy!” The older agent called out, almost making Hugo flinch, his head to whipping up in a jolt to the direction Murphy called out to.  
  
Hugo didn’t know how the Hell to even react to the sight before him. It was such a different feeling to see anything like this in person. Standing there, not thirty feet from them, talking to a raven-haired woman, was somehow exactly the same spitting image from twenty years ago he’d seen in the photo; A tall, unbelievable _huge,_ tan coat wearing, brightly red-colored inhuman figure. The proof of what must’ve been horns sat on his forehead, sawed down mostly flat, dark black hair pulled to some kind of bun. A long equally red colored tail flicked behind the figure. What might’ve been most jarring though, was the very large intimidating stone-shaped hand the figure has attached to him. That stone looked heavy as hell too, how was he carrying it around so easily? Somewhere in the back of his mind through all this Hugo noted how strange it was that the figure didn't look a single day older than they had 20 years ago from that picture on tv.   
  
A pair of shockingly bright amber-colored eyes with dark cat-like slit pupils flicked to Hugo and Murphy at the agent’s calling and Hugo’s stomach tightened uncomfortably. So much of him looked human, even his eyes, despite their color, and yet everything was screaming at the agent that his figure was anything but, and they were definitely something dangerous. Yet… no one else in the room offered even a wary glance at the red figure, going about their business to and fro the hallway, like everything about this was absolutely normal and not even worth glancing at. It took Hugo a full minute to pull himself out of his initial shock and realize this must have been just that to everyone here, normal. Of course, it would be for them, they worked _here,_ practically spooky central incorporated. This was definitely going to take some time to get used to.  
  
“I was hoping to bump into you! I have some news for you, this is great timing.” Murphy continued, smiling offering a wave. “Sorry Liz, hope you don’t mind, it’s important.”  
  
The woman, Liz, shot back a kind smile, and a wave of her own. “Ah, don’t worry about it, Murphy.” She reached a black nail-polished hand up to Hellboy’s arm, patting it gently “We can catch up later, HB; behave.” She spoke, seemingly joking about something and starting off away from the group.  
  
“Me? behave? Always!” Hellboy called back down the hall as Liz walked away, a brief smile on his face before he turned, walking to where Hugo and Murphy stood, waiting. A glance down at Hugo and Hellboy seemed curious about his presence, making Hugo feel no less tense. “So... new recruit?” He asked, obviously aiming it at Murphy.  
  
“Good guess; yes, I was just doing a tour." Murphy smiled.  
  
"Yeah, could tell from the bug eyes." Hellboy smirked. This must've been how most people reacted then, Hugo mused.  
  
Murphy turned, gesturing the men to each other. "Agent Hugo Blake, this is Agent Hellboy.”  
  
Hugo didn’t exactly feel confident but felt like he had no choice other than to grin and bear this. “Nice to meet you, sir.” Hugo idly fixed his glasses a bit higher on his face, looking up at the now imposingly tall figure-- just how tall was this guy anyway when he _towered_ over Hugo’s own modest 5’8 status? Trying not to show too much outwardly the nervousness he was feeling he put on a calm face but felt his neck begin to sweat. Not exactly the most glowing introduction, he couldn’t even bring himself to fake a smile or shake this _Hellboy's_ hand, but Hugo figured it was the best he could manage.  
  
“Hmm. _Charmed,_ I’m sure.” Hellboy gave a quick glance down to Hugo, his tone less than enthusiastic. Hugo wasn’t sure how to feel about that but he supposed it was fair given his own trepidations. “So, what’s this all about?” Hellboy asked, putting the not giant stone arm on his hip.  
  
“Well… Uh,“ Murphy cleared his throat. “You remember what we talked about a while ago? About possibly... finding you a new partner?” Murphy seemed tentative in tone suddenly, which really wasn’t assuring.  
  
“Vaguely, yeah, _and_ _…?_ ” Hellboy trailed off, both men eerie quiet for a moment until something seemed to dawn on him, his expression changing and yellow wide eyes went flicking to look down at Hugo’s steely blue ones, who returned the glance a lot more confusingly. “...Ed… ah, crap, Eddy, old buddy, _ol pal._ This is _real_ funny, but you _better_ not be implying what I think you’re implying here compadre.”  
  
Murphy shot a weary smile. “Hellboy, Agent Blake,” The agent looked between the men, gesturing again with his hands slightly. “Starting today, you two will be _partners._ Luckily for us, Agent Blake was top of his class and came highly recommended by--” As Murphy spoke, Hugo looked to him, trying to keep his rush of bewilderment in but Hellboy beat him to it.  
  
“Now wait just a second! No, no, _no--_ Absolutely not!-- Christ Ed, _really?_ ” The incredulous tone matched how Hugo felt in the moment, watching this all play out, the conversation finally dawning on him now. Oh no. Agent Murphy was really serious that-- that they were supposed to _team up?_ Him and this giant red _lug?_ “ _Glasses_ here? He’s a fish out of water, _look_ at him! Look, is this because of the South America thing? Because everything worked out fine in the end, didn’t it? And I--”  
  
“--This _isn’t_ about South America, Hellboy.” Agent Murphy raised a hand up, his voice managing to stay surprisingly calm for having a giant angry demon-looking man yell at him and even more surprising was that Hellboy did stop immediately to listen. “This is an order straight from the higher-ups in Washington, you can’t be going on missions alone, you know this, we talked about this.”   
  
“Yeah but-- I mean c’mon, _this guy?_ Glasses here won’t last a _day!_ ”  
  
A rush of something hot and angry flew through Hugo, his mouth opening before he could even stop himself. “My name is _Agent Blake,_ actually. And I don’t see what the problem _is_ here, Agent Hellboy.” Hugo gave his best attempt at a cold glare at the red giant, which seemed to actually take them off-guard for a moment. “I’m more than ready to handle whatever I need to, who’re _you_ to judge me so quickly?” Hugo’s eyes narrowed up at the other agent.  
  
“Listen, _Glasses,_ ” Hellboy moved, stepping right in front of Hugo and pointing a large red finger down at him. If this was supposed to make Hugo almost fall down in fear than it definitely almost worked. “I’m try’n to do you a _favor_ alright kid? Do you even know you’re going to be up against? The things you'll be seeing? Because I’m not going to have another South America incident on my hands and getting blamed for--”  
  
“ _Hellboy,_ that’s _enough._ ” Murphy’s cheery tone went coldly stern, stepping himself between Hellboy and Hugo, and once again, surprisingly, Hellboy went immediately docile, backing down and taking a step back, the finger dropping. “This _isn’t_ up to you, it’s a command straight from the top, there’s no getting around this, so live with it for a while, alright?”  
  
“...You said it’s his first day? I take it he hasn’t even been on a _single_ mission then.” Hellboy grumbled, reaching into his large coat pockets, pulling out a large cigar from a tin case and an old-looking lighter, lighting it and taking a deep breath of it.   
  
“You know this job is better taught from field experience. And you’ll be there to guide him every step of the way, won’t you, Hellboy.” Hugo couldn’t see Murphy’s expression from where he stood behind him but he imagined it was something fierce given Hellboy’s expression. Hugo dared to shoot Hellboy an admittedly unprofessional, childish smug look in that moment, happy that Murphy, even if unintentionally, was taking his side against Hellboy's comments.  
  
“Fine, Damn, _whatever!_ Glasses here wants to get himself killed, who am I to stop him!” Hellboy let out another exhale of strong-smelling smoke that stung Hugo’s lungs and waved his hand dismissively, walking away down the hallway. Not even a proper goodbye.  
  
Murphy gave out a sigh, his shoulders visibly relaxing, but Hugo could hardly share the same sentiment, worked up from the exchange. Forget being inhuman, Hellboy’s most prominent trait was his horrible attitude; what an asshole! This was supposed to be his new partner? “So he seems nice.” Hugo snarked, crossing his arms, forgetting any of the facades of appearing professional.   
  
Murphy turned to face him, another apologetic look crossing his features. “I admit, I probably should’ve warned you more. Hellboy can sometimes be a bit… difficult to work with at first. He's been through a lot recently.”  
  
“You don’t say.” Hugo raised an eyebrow, trying not to direct too much of his frustration at Murphy. It wasn’t like it was his fault… probably.  
  
Murphy started walking, throwing a glance back at Hugo “Hellboy has been with bureau longer than I have, longer most of us really, but trust me, he’s a good man under there.”   
  
“I’ll... take your word for it, sir.” Gracefully, Murphy did nothing more nod and smile at Hugo’s obvious contempt, and Hugo got the feeling this wasn’t the first time Agent Murphy had to stick up for the giant red demon.   
  
Murphy led Hugo down into another long stretch of hallway that branched off into what looked like another part of the underground building. After showing him various places Hugo tried to pay attention to the place of: cafeteria, gym, conference room, library, something about a large door at the end of a hall being Hellboy’s room that Hugo actively tried shrug off. Farther on, more large high vaulted ceilings and hallways awaited them, the one they took leading to even more doors, and all interestingly made of steel this time. The doors also seemed to be marked, large black neatly spray-painted numbers on every door. The men stopped at one labeled ‘103’.   
  
“This will be your new housing quarters, we always give our agents a place to stay on-site for convenience. Your bags should already be inside. Sorry I don’t have any keys to give you.” Murphy joked, smiling.  
  
“Thank you, Agent Murphy, I appreciate everything you’ve done so far.” Hugo felt far from a good mood but found himself smiling anyway. This place might’ve been weird but at least Murphy seemed alright.  
  
The older agent nodded and began to walk a few steps before abruptly turning back. “I almost forgot, you’ll be needing this.” He handed the agent the manilla envelope he’d been carrying. “It’s a copy of Hellboy’s files, figured it would help you get to know him and the bureau a little better, it would be... a lot to try to explain. I’ll let you know about your assignments too, for now just get settled in.”  
  
“Oh, thank you, I’ll be sure to look through it from the beginning.” Hugo trailed off, opening the file immediately as Murphy began to walk away. Murphy hadn’t gone more than around the corner when he heard the other agent’s voice again, exclaiming so loudly it echoed down the halls.  
  
“Jesus-- **_1944?!_** ”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are always appreciated! 
> 
> Knowing me, I will probably draw stuff for this eventually, so if you're interested in that, go follow me on my 18+ Twitter (@ Goopossum)


End file.
